Hickeys were the Reason
by R4gz
Summary: Faberry Week-Day 3-Hickeys


**Pairing: Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry  
Summary: They look like...Hickeys?**

**One-Shot. Faberry Week: Day Three- Hickeys.**

* * *

"Hey Rachel, what's that on your neck?" Rachel Berry heard her best friend, Kurt, ask her as the two of them waited at Rachel's locker for the first bell to ring.

Rachel's eyes widened as she opened her locker quickly, taking the small mirror that was hanging on the inside to exam her neck. "They look like...hickeys?" Kurt spoke, his statement sounding more like a question then anything else. Rachel didn't hear the petite boy though, she was focused on her neck as she brought the mirror in and out. Rachel cursed under her breath, putting the mirror inside her locker as the first bell rang. She ignored Kurt and walked down the hallway, conscious of her neck like everybody could see.

Her body was on auto pilot as her mind was assaulted with green eyes that looked into her soul. Lips that brushed up against her skin, teasing and pulling on the soft flesh before taking a bite.

"Hey Rachel, what you doing here?" She heard the bubbly voice of Brittany Pierce. Rachel's eyes widened at the sound of Brittany's voice, finally taking in her surroundings. She was at the Gymnasium, during first block. This was the time of the day that the Cheerios practiced. Her eyes wondered around the Gym, till her eyes met the green ones that knew her so well. Rachel then did what she did best, walk out of the door in a diva type fashion before she went into a run towards the bathroom that no one really used save her.

"Rachel?" She heard from behind her after a few seconds. Rachel turned around to find the blonde hair and green eyes that had shared her bed for the past couple of months. They belonged to the hottest body that Rachel had ever saw. She had curves in the right places that begged you to touch them. A red skirt made her legs look like they went for miles and a Cheerio shirt left little to the imagination. "_Quinn." _Rachel whispered.

Quinn Fabray gave Rachel Berry a sad smile as she walked towards the brunette, "What's wrong little star?" She whispered as she got closer. Rachel said nothing, refusing to speak as the blonde came to stop in front of her. "Why are you covering your neck?" Quinn asked, grasping the smaller girls hands and tried to pull them away. But, Rachel would have none of that and refused to allow the cheerleader to see her neck. "Come on Rach, let me see that gorgeous neck of yours." Quinn requested. Rachel still refused to allow her hands to be pried. Quinn rolled her eyes before she used her full strength and got the hands away. "Oh." Quinn said, her eyes falling on the bite marks that littered her neck. "Looks like I got a little carried away last night." Quinn whispered, her fingers ghosting over the marks on Rachel's neck.

Rachel nodded, "I believe you did." She paused, closing her eyes. "Why?" She asked.

Quinn sighed, her arms wrapping around Rachel's neck. She would be the first to admit that she was scared. Scared and confused with these feelings that had coursed through her heart. When she had approached Rachel over six months ago with an offer of no strings attached sex, that was what she wanted. She was confused and lonely. And, she knew that Rachel was lonely and just wanted someone to appreciate her. But, over the course of there affair, she found herself having feelings for the small diva. She felt at ease with her around, and a nervous wreck when she wasn't around.

It was last week that she accepted the fact that she was in love with the diva of McKinley High. It was when she saw Rachel walking down the hallway, with Sam Evans's arm around her shoulder, that she felt jealously flowing through her veins. She wanted it to be her arm around Rachel's shoulder. She wanted to be the one that Rachel went to with her problems.

"Well, I'm tired of the whole "no strings attached." Quinn answered with a shrug. "I want the real thing. I want you. I want to hold your hand down the hall and let everyone know that you are mine as I am yours." "But, your the one who said she would never have feelings for someone like me." Rachel whispered. "That was before I knew the real you. The one who's scared of the dark and needs a nightlight. The one whom runs a mile every Saturday and Sunday." Quinn paused as she lowered her mouth towards Rachel's, whom licked them in anticipation. "_That was before I fell in love with you._" Quinn whispered, before her lips found Rachel's.

The two kissed slowly, both there lips doing a steady pace. They were equals that moment, both nervous and terrified. Rachel stopped the kissing after what felt like hours, "So, does this mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked Quinn. Quinn nodded with a smile, "Yes, I would like you to be my girlfriend." Quinn stated. A full blown, cheshire cat like smile found its way onto Rachel's face, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Rachel spoke with absolute joy.

Quinn smiled and picked up her now girlfriend. Rachel then started to laugh, "To think, this happened due to Kurt noticing a hickey on my neck. I was so scared, since you didn't want anyone knowing" "Well then, I think I have to thank Kurt." Quinn spoke, placing Rachel on the ground. "And, I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't prepared for the outcome." Quinn said, her mouth grazing at Rachel's neck before she bit..marking Rachel once more. "To remember how we got together." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded, and that's when the bell rang. "Ready?" Quinn asked, offering Rachel her hand. Rachel breathed in and out and nodded, grasping Quinn's hand in her own. "Ready." Rachel answered.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, ready to face the world.

* * *

**wt ya think? r/r**

**-The Hickeys were the reason that Quinn/Rachel got together, with Kurt noticing the hickey and then Rachel being scared and on autopilot to get to the Gym which led to them hooking up...just saying, in case anyone asks how this accomplishes the prompt**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


End file.
